The second semester Gaurdian days
by Sayble
Summary: Protecting 3 teens couldn't have been easier...that's what he thought at least.
1. Valentines Day

The second semester..The gaurdian angel (By Motakaijohn)

Hey it's me John again....heh....Well, my second story, and yeah, it IS a sequel to School days the gaurdian angel....Ah, let's start!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the 14th day of a month.....That was reason enough for me to sleep in.....My job was very exhausting.....You would think

watching over 3 teenager's would be easy enough....But, over the school semester, i have been slapped....slapped...slapped...slapped...slapped....

And STABBED! and because of that, I spent the rest of the semester, in a hospital! yeah, pretty fun, huh...?

Anywho, the bright side is....i managed to prevent some pretty ugly situations.....

In case your wondering, my 3 target's I have been sent to protect, are Makoto Itou, Kotonoha Katsura, and Sekai Saianjii, god they are one heck of

a bunch....Ironically, i befriended each of them, along with the fact that I became infatuated with a girl named Setsuna Kiyoura....Ah...Did i mention

she's living with me now?

Well, this is a general idea of what happened during my first school semester at Sakakino High....Now it's February.....and i just wanna sleep in...

"Wow Haiko, I didn't know you slept with boxers on..." I almost fell out of my bed in shock....Setsuna was standing across from where i slept...

she had a tray of food....I could sense her laughing quietly at me.....My face burning in emberassment, I replied, "Gee Setsuna, i forgot you moved

in with me....And also, I didn't know you could cook..." I took a deep breath....Recognized the smell immedietly...."OH MY GOD! IS THAT SUSHI!?"

She blushed, "Well...I'm not a very good cook...Dont expect anything special," She wore a sad expression. I laughed, "Setsuna, I'm the guy

who lives off of homemade sandwiches...you could stick a dead body in the microwave, I wouldnt complain....Tastes like chicken either way...heheh."

I felt like smacking myself for that comment, "Maybe im overdoing it" I thought, but she started to laugh, "Thank you...Your so optomistic..."

I got off my bed, which was really messy...."Can i take one?" She nodded, gave me the whole tray...."Uh...okay.." She blushed, looked away...

waiting for my response....As soon as i put it in my mouth...."Whoa...." I felt so ecstatic all of a sudden...."Haiko...?" She looked at me in concern...

"are you okay?" I chewed up the first sushi roll....Took me about a second....went to grab another...

A minute later, I woke up from eating the whole tray in under a minute, I saw Setsuna sitting over me, laughing. I slowly got up...."Whoa...what

happened?!" She shook her head, gave me a humorous stare...."You passed out, it was priceless!" I could see she was holding a camera...

"Ack! you took photo's of me while i was unconscious?!" She grinned, "I told you my cooking was a little....volatile..."

I sighed, "Two days of second semester and your already trying to kill me with poisoned sushi....What are you gonna do with the photo's?"

She blushed, "oh, nothing, just thought it was funny," She quickly placed it in her pocket.....She looked suspicious...but I let it slide for now...

I slowly got up and dressed. I wore pretty normal stuff. An unbuttoned striped coat shirt with a t shirt under it (what you thought i enjoy

showing me bare chest to everyone?!), blue jeans, and casual white shoes...I seriously wished Setsuna wasn't staring at me as I changed...

"Haiko...." I turned, putting on my striped shirt, "Yeah?" She was about to say something, then stopped, blushing furiously.."Never

Mind...." I stared at her confused...."What's she so nervous about?" I thought..... I shrugged and went back to putting on my clothes.

I heard a knock on the door...."I'll get it" Setsuna said quietly, i heard her get up and leave the bedroom.

I sat on the bed, listening to the door opening..."Hey Setsuna!" I recognized the voice....Started to groan....It was none other then Sekai...

I heard them talking about random stuff, like most girls do....I sat, and decided to simply go back to sleep.

I placed my back against my bedroom wall, started to drift back to sleep.

"Setsuna, you know it's valentines day right?" She nodded, brought out a heart shaped present, filled with chocolate...."I know..." Setsuna

whispered..."It's just that...I dont know how to tell him..." Sekai frowned, shook her. "Setsuna, you dont have to be the one taking charge all the

time....Your blaming yourself too much, let him do something for once....Sekai's face turned somber...."Oh wait....he has....But still!

If i were you, I would let him make the first move before replying with chocolate," Setsuna nodded, "Thank you

Sekai.....But what if he forgets?" Sekai scoffed, "If he cared about you enough to let you live with him, then he WOULD NOT forget!" She smiled,

then raised a victory sign with her fingers..."Seriously Setsuna, sometimes I think your a little too straightforward...your gonna kill him if you keep

it up" Setsuna blushed...."Really?"

Sekai sighed, "figure of speech Setsuna, but remember, let him make the first move, it's time he kissed you first....Your our class rep after all."

Setsuna gave a small smile, remembering how she had forced her confession on Haiko..."and yet he was so calm about everything.."

She laughed at the thought...Sekai frowned...."Then again....Haiko IS a boy....and boys are liable to be clueless....If he doesnt remember I'll

make sure he does..." She cracked her knuckles threatningly, then smiled, "So is Haiko here?" Setsuna nodded, "He's in the living room..."

"Did you give him the sushi?" Setsuna giggled, "yeah, he passed out from eating the whole tray," Sekai sighed..."Is he still alive?" she said

sarcastically, "Well of course, it's not like i was trying to kill him or anything....He liked my cooking..." She added, blushing...Sekai nodded...

"So i see....but wait...your sushi is terrible....Wow i guess he likes you huh?" Setsuna smiled, "I guess so, cmon, let's go see Haiko, he

must be pretty bored." Sekai nodded, got up and followed her friend into the bedroom...

There he was....sleeping peacefully....and holding an empty sushi tray....Sekai laughed...."Well, it's time he woke up...he's had his sleep.."

Setsuna gave a grin "yes, let's give him a wakeup call he'll never forget..."

I had the most peaceful dream, simply staring at the sky, in a green meadow filled with flowers that I was allergic to....hahaha, okay so it sucked..

but compared to what happened in a few seconds....

I felt heat in my dream...however it was pretty cloudy, and the sun wasn't out....why could that be? It grew hotter, i realized it was my own mouth..

"What the heck?!" my eyes began to water, "What's going on?!"

I woke up to laughing, Setsuna was rolling around on the floor, and Sekai was busting a gut. I realized they had placed a whole roll of

wasabi in my mouth!!

"IM GONNA GET YOU!" I cried, Sekai got up and ran while i chased after her with the empty sushi tray.

My mouth was burning, I had finally cornered Sekai, who had nowhere to go...."Time for revenge!!" I laughed maniacally as I took off my sock

and shoved it in her face....Ahhh the satisfaction of getting even. "EEEEEEEEK!!" It was a real genuine scream, something I was pleased to hear.

"Okay knock it off children," I heard Setsuna say, she simply watched the whole scene sitting on my bed...I put my sock back on,

"God, dont you have anything better to do instead of making my life a living hell?" I said sarcastically, she played along, "Beside's turning

Makoto into living knife practice? nope!" I gave her a frown, "That was really sadistic, you know?" She laughed, "It's been 2 months, cut me some

slack!" I put on my shoe again, and stared at her, "Well, what are you here for?" Sekai made a quick glance at Setsuna, "Well, I just wanted to

see how you were doing..."My senses told me she was hiding something....What could it be....

"I thought you were hanging out with Makoto.....Is it a special occasion or something?" I looked at Setsuna, who turned a bright shade of pink...

"What the heck? did i miss something while i was asleep?"I thought....Sekai noticed my confusion, said, "Well, sort of...." She said this slowly...

She wanted me to catch something....what was it? I looked at Setsuna, who was purposly avoiding my gaze....I sighed...

Then i remembered....."ITS GROUNDHOGS DAY!" i exclaimed, Sekai smacked me over the head, "no you idiot, try again."

I sighed, "President's day?" I got hit again.....

"Christmas?!".....And again...

"HALOWEEN?!!" I gave up....My head was throbbing from getting hit so many times, i felt like blacking out...."Why are you so violent Sekai?!"

She frowned, but didn't hit me...."Haiko...you seriously dont know?" I nodded, what could be so important that I actually had to guess....

"I give up, so what is it?" I noticed that Setsuna had a panicked expression, Sekai quickly cut her off and said, "Oh, well...well your right it IS

halloween...." I was in the hospital for 2 months, so i had no idea what day or part of year it was, but i was SURE it was not halloween...

But i didn't want to get hit again, so I nodded, "Oh yeah....of course...." Sekai knew I wasn't believing her of course, and sighed..

"Haiko....listen. Me, Setsuna, and Makoto are going to the Cosplay fair today, your gonna come with us right?" Setsuna wore a sad expression..

I gave her a quick glance, then replied, "Yeah of course I'll go, i was gonna sleep in today....but since i cant...." Sekai nodded, giving me the same

expression that Setsuna wore, "Okay, meet us at the Cosplay convention at 12:00 o clock sharp, got that?" Of course i got it....why is she

asking me such obvious questions...I realized she was doing this for Setsuna's sake....To reassure her that I was going...

I could only wonder what I did wrong...

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the convention 12:00 clock..." That's when it occured to me....what the hell is a cosplay convention?

Sekai smiled, something i was relieved to see, "Okay, good, and you better come, it's at near the Sakakino high school, a few blocks north,"

She grabbed Setsuna, who was looking pretty depressed...."Okay, we'll see you there at 12:00, Dont forget..."

I kept wondering why she was being so sure..."God Sekai, I wont forget, I'll be there i promise," I said, exhasperated. She smiled, then

left with Setsuna, who was silent for the duration of our conversation....She turned at the door, "Promise me you will be there..." Setsuna gave me

a piercing stare...."Setsuna, I already-" "PROMISE YOU IDIOT!" Sekai yelled at me, "Okay okay I promise...again...." I was so confused....

Setsuna smiled, but i could still feel the depression in the air...

They left, leaving me alone, and confused. I fell back on my bed, completely exhausted from my hostile encounter with Sekai...

"2 Months....she hasn't changed much" I thought dryly, "Ah well, at least she isnt trying to kill me.."

I decided to get some air...I had 1 hour and 55 minute's before it was 12....ahh well i had time.

Walking toward the Sakakino Academy, I saw two couples kissing....It was enough to make me turn the other way.

I kept walking in an aimless direction, just stretching my legs, but everywhere i went, i saw couples..."What the hell is this?" I thought, as I

ran into another pair for the millionth time....I strode past them, and looked at the store signs to occupy myself...

It was odd, because they all sold chocolate for 50% off....It read like "Get your heartshaped chocolate for that special someone!" Or,

"Chocolates on sale, get them now before another couple does!" I stared at them, confused.....Couples everywhere.....Signs that are trying to sell

me obligation chocolate....What kind of sick, twisted day is this?!!

I couldn't take it anymore, I sprinted back and ran into another couple on my way back, "AHHHHHHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" i screamed at the

suprised couple, I kept running, I had NO IDEA what was going on!

Looking back, i saw that the couple's were sharing an obligation chocolate...."Happy valentine" I heard the girl say.....

The blood drained from my face....I stood frozen on the spot...

"Oh my god.." I thought..

"It's Valentines Day..."

HAHAHHA IT'S ME MOTAKAI AGAIN! wooh, dont worry i'll be adding more chapters really soon, give me a few minutes....or hours...either way i gotta

take a dump HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

**OKAY I FIXED IT GUYS! IT'S NOW FEBRUARY, NOT SUMMER! THANK YOU MR CHROME RIDER FOR POINTING THAT OUT TO ME LOL!**

**sorry for making that stupid mistake, anywho...the story is correct now. Motakaijohn out.**


	2. Practice

Practice

I was standing, completely blown away by what i just realized...

Valentines day...was today....

"Guess that explains why Setsuna was acting so wierd this morning..." I sighed....She coulda just told me....but oh well.

I suddently felt really nervous...."What the hell am i gonna get her?!" I thought, pacing back and forth in front of a gift store i stopped by,

"And even if I got her something, how the heck would I deliver it?!" I buried my face in my hands...."I'm so screwed...."

I was about to head in, when someone said my name. "Haiko!" I turned, recognized Kotonoha approaching me...."What are you doing in front

of the general store?"I shrugged, "Well, i just realized it was valentines day...so...I was getting chocolate..." I blushed as i said it...

"Oh your getting them for Setsuna?" She was so cheerful...A complete contrast to what i dealt with in the morning.

"Well....yeah...I guess" I scratched my head, abashed. Kotonoha gave me a stern look, as if looking me over, then said "What kind of chocolate

are you getting?" "Does it really matter?"I replied blankly,going into the shop, but she stopped me with an arm, forced me around to face her.

"Yes it does...You cant just get any chocolate you know..." I sighed...."Of course," I said sarcastically, "What do you want me to get her?

the holy grail or the golden cross?" Kotonoha glared at me, "Very funny, Haiko....But no, if your going to give her chocolate, then make it yourself,"

I laughed, "Kotonoha, I cant cook, or even use the stove without destroying the house...." She smiled, "I'll teach you, come to my house,"

I sighed, "Kotonoha, I dont have that much time, i have...." I checked my watch, "An hour and 30 minutes before i have to go..."

At this, she burst out in laughter....I was completely confused...."What? was it something i said?" She quickly composed herself, "Let me guess,

your going to the cosplay fair?" I nodded, "That's when it opens...I cant believe your going..." She started laughing again....I couldnt

contain my anxiety, "What is it?" I asked. "It's a convention where everyone dresses up as their favorite anime character or something, it's

a lot like halloween, except a lot funner and you dont go bashing on peoples doors asking for candy." I gawked, "What the hell am i gonna dress

up as then?!" Kotonoha smiled, "It's not mandatory to dress up, only if you really want to," I sighed, "Okay, thank god." I muttered.

"Do you know who Setsuna's going to be for the cosplay fair?" Kotonoha placed the question innocently enough....I shook my head, "I have no idea"

I answered...."I have no idea why they would want to go there out of all places in the first place..." I heard Kotonoha laughing, "Well, it's

not just a place for dressing up you know...especially on valentines..." I looked up, "What do you mean?"

Kotonoha gave me a serious look, "If you really want to hear it...then okay," She leaned forward, "They say that if, you confess to someone

and trade obligation chocolate at the cosplay fair, during 1:00 clock at night, your wishes about whoever you loved, would come true.."

I tried to not laugh, "your kidding right?" She shook her head, "Nope, dead serious," I could see no traces of humor in her voice....

That was the last thing I expected to be true....But then again, Kotonoha's an honest person...."I still find it hard to believe," I said, she smiled

"I didn't expect you to, now cmon let's make you some chocolate." I followed Kotonoha to her house, checking my watch....

1 hour, 20 minutes...

We stood in her kitchen, which was filled with the strangest aromas....I could swear that she was practicing chemistry in here or something...

Kotonoha taught me how to make the chocolate, then how to wrap it....Then finally, how to deliver it..

"First, you have to approach her, then take her hand..." She extended her wrist like this, took mine, which caused me to flinch sort of...

"Are you okay?" Kotonoha asked, I nodded, "Yeah, now what?" "Now, you lean close to her," I felt Kotonoha drawing herself close to me....

I was REALLY feeling uncomfortable..."Then," she whispered, "Say i love you in her ear..." She drew a quiet, shuddering breath, "I love you Haiko..."

She whispered right next to my neck....I shuddered, "God Kotonoha, that's really explicit!" She glared at me, "No it's not, it's supposed to be

romantic." I smiled, "whatever...were you hitting on me?" She blushed, but kept a straight face, "No I wasnt, this is serious Haiko...Now it's

your turn.." I backed up, "Kotonoha....I really appreciate you doing this for me...And there are a lot of thing's I am willing to do...

but confession isnt one of them..." She gave me the same stare Setsuna would give me...."Haiko, if Setsuna gives you chocolate, and your

obliged to her....what are you going to say when you accept? Let's be friends...? No, your going to do this Haiko." I sighed, realizing she was

right...."Okay I'll do it...so...I grab your hand right?" I placed my hand over hers, "Not too rough," She replied, I softened my grip,

"Yes, that would do..Now lean in close, and say it...."

"This is nuts!" I thought, I've done a lot of crazy things in my life...but this takes the cake...It took immense control to keep staring at her...

She was blushing furiously, but as long as she wanted to...I leaned close, i could hear her breathing....

I slowly took a breath...."I love you Kotonoha," I whispered, her cheeks burned crimson, I could see her sighing silently....Her eyes were half closed.

"Are you okay Kotonoha?" I stared at her...she stopped to catch her breath...."Yes...I'm fine...you did well.." I stood awkwardly,

letting her recompose herself...."Do you really want me to do this with Setsuna?" She stared at me, "Yes...." She seemed distracted, I obviously

dazed her..."Sorry," I said awkwardly, She had a worried expression....then smiled, "I didn't expect you to do so well....Are you sure you havn't

done this before?" I shook my head, "I've never done it...." I saw Kotonoha looking at the ground, obviously thinking...

"Haiko....have you ever kissed anyone before?" The question shocked me, "Well, I've been kissed if that's-" "No! someone kissing you first

doesnt count as you kissing..." She sighed..."Have you kissed anyone?" She said again....I shook my head, "Nope, never, I'm just not a good

kisser..." I laughed as i said it. Kotonoha stared at me...."I'm going to teach you how to kiss someone..." I gawked, "WHAT?!!!!" she wore a neutral

expression..."It's only practice," she smiled.

I didn't buy it, but I really had no choice... "Okay," I said, she slowly approached me, I felt my own cheek's burning.

"Look at me," she said, I forced myself to stare back, "Now, I'm going to slowly reach up, and bring my mouth to yours...." I shuddered at the

thought..."Uh..this is practice right?" I was VERY worried...She gave me a small smile, "It is, now dont move..." I stood as stoic as i could...

Her mouth was an inch from mine...I could feel her breath!

"Now..." She whispered, your turn. It was extremely awkward for me...I stared at her, then slowly brought myself to her mouth...

"Slower..." She whispered, "If you move that fast, your going to frighten her," I laughed halfway, "That's not how Setsuna did it...She was WAAAY

more abrupt..." I continued, slowly brought my mouth an inch away from her's... "That was good.." I could see her blushing....

"Your better at this then I am...." She said quietly....

I backed up, "Uh....thanks!" I said, unsure of what to make of her sudden comment...It was quiet for a few...

Determined to break the silence, I asked, "So how is Sawanaga? Is he your valentine?" She nodded, "Yep were going to the cosplay too!"

I gave her a defeated look, "you too huh..." I checked my watch....30 MINUTES?!! "I gotta go!"

Taking the chocolate and stuffing it in my shirt, I waved at her, "See you at the cosplay Kotonoha!" She nodded, and i sprinted out the door..

AHHHH! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! it's me motakaijohn again, I'll be adding more tommorow, either way...Sleep time! what? suprised i wasnt taking a dump this time? Me too LOL!


	3. The cosplay fair

Old Friends

I was running down the street like a maniac who just won the lottery....I got a lot of wierd stares as i frantically sped down the road on foot...

I could sure cover some distance if I really wanted to..."Okay, North of Sakakino Academy" I told myself, speeding past the school,

rounding another corner...

There it was....The convention...It was very crowded, and everyone was wearing outfit's to impersonanate their favorite character...

I checked my watch, It read 11:05, just in time! I slowly pushed my way past the large crowd, further into the square.

I saw em, 2 girls and A guy I recognized to be Makoto...were dressed up as....Normal high school student's? Ah well, they couldnt have been more

looked up and saw me, i smiled, "Hey guys, Well, happy Valentine!!" Sekai got up, smacked me over the head,"WHAT THE HELL WAS

THAT FOR? I REMEMBERED DIDNT I?!" I yelled as she gave me a stern stare, "Well, it's about time you found out, I spent half the morning trying

to keep Setsuna from worrying about you"I gave an exhasperated look at Setsuna, who laughed. "Happy valentine" She said.

Grinning,I was about to reply when someone approached me....I recognized him....

"Hello Haiko, long time no see..." I recognized his sadistic smile...His eyes that glinted whenever he stared at someone....

He was about my age...a little older, but he sure acted a hell of a lot wiser...."Hello Kaiwo..." I said quietly...

Like me, he didn't dress up for the cosplay fair...but he looked like an anime character enough already, with his eyes, and features...Not to mention

his reflexes...He was everything I wasn't....And he wouldn't hesitate to shove that fact in my face.

Sekai looked at us startled, "You know each other?" Kaiwo turned, gave her a friendly enough smile...."Yeah, were old friends...Isn't that right

Haiko...?" I gave him a subtle glare...."Yeah....we are.." I replied slowly, however he was much smoother at subtlety then i was, he could

casually talk about killing you, and you would never know...Setsuna was staring at him quietly, I cast a worried look at her, turned to face

Kaiwo, i said, "What are you doing here?" I tried to make it sound casual, came out pretty wrong...He gave me a stare, as if mocking my attempts

for conversation, but replied, "Well, I just wanted to how you were doing, that's all, what's wrong with that eh?" He shook my shoulder playfully,

well...it looked playful at least...

Kaiwo, was a trained killer...He was hired as a bodygaurd to protect people, just like I did....and he excelled at it....By the age of 10, he

was sent on overly complex missions to protect world leaders, who never even knew he there...He was that good.

By the age of 15, he joined my gaurdian division....The angels....He had protected all his target's flawlessy...I was only a rookie at the time...

and he taught me the ropes of being a gaurdian...We were good friends....he got me out of a lot of situations...

However, by the age of 18, he had a mental breakdown....And so, he killed the 3 target's he was sent to protect at the time..

As a result, he was stripped of his rank, and cast out of the angels division...Now....he worked for a different group...The fallens...

The fallens....they were the most dangerous kind of people you could think of...He was one of them...They did what I did....protect people..

Except, with exceptions...

The fallen were gifted individuals who were perfect at their job....Protecting there target....at any cost...Which meant they were cleared to kill

anyone who they deemed at threat. That was very bad....as this meant that civillians were as good a target as anyone.

Usually, a lot of people died when A fallen was watching someone...They were flawless killers....Something I wanted nothing to do with..

When he became a fallen....He killed my entire division...My friends all died...But he didnt kill me....to make a point...He wanted revenge....

From then on...I did less serious jobs, like protecting these 3 teenagers...and my life was pretty boring...but safe...

With Kaiwo here...NOTHING was safe at all.

He looked me over, then stared at Setsuna, "I see you have a valentine...she is rather cute..." She blushed, I gave him a cold stare.

"Ahh....So i see you brought chocolate!" He reached into my shirt, pulled it out..."That was supposed to be a suprise..." I said quietly, he

laughed, I could detect the smallest amount of cruelty in his voice...."I see, well, are you going to confess to her?" I knew he wasn't interested

in my relationship at all....He wanted something....Information....

I returned his stare as pleasently as i could...."Why, yes I was.." He smiled, "I see, well.....I just wanted to say hi....I'll see you very soon.."

He backed away, then turned....I shivered...Sekai shook me, snapping me out of my inner isolation, "What was that about?" She asked...I

shook my head, "I dont know..." I looked at where he had been...

Kaiwo was here....The fallen was here...That meant they were protecting someone, but who...?

"Cmon Haiko, let's enjoy the fair!" I felt a hand pulling me along, gave into the pressure.

The whole day was actually pretty fun. I was challenged to a sword duel by some random guy wearing a ninja outfit...I won of course...heheh....

Then I was dangled off a roof by a supervillain...Along with Makoto losing to a sumo wrestler in an apple eating contest....It was 54 to 3...haha.

After that we went to see the monks battle it out in old school shortsword goodness!

It was a very busy day, we visited several of the cosplay hotspots, watching people show off their favorite outfits...I was pretty impressed.

However, the whole time, i felt like someone was watching me....However when i turned to look...No one was there..

It was 12:55, and we were sitting on a small bench that gave us a perfect view of the entire fair...

I could feel Setsuna staring at me, I turned, she was about to give me the chocolate but i acted first. Remembering what Kotonoha had

said, I slowly took her hand, then leaned close, "Happy valentines day," I said, placing the chocolate on her lap....I remembered that

I was supposed to say something else, but screw it, that was WAY to cheesy for my tastes! However, she did what I did...Then leaned close...

"I love you Haiko.." She whispered. I was quite shocked, "Well, then...um.." I scratched my head, emberrassed, Setsuna smiled, "I'm

glad you come with us..." I groaned sarcastically, "Well Sekai didn't give me much of a choice did she?" She laughed, something I was

relieved to hear...Makoto was giving me wolf whistles...."Yeahhhhhh woooh...Heheh sorry couldnt resist" As i stared him down

Sekai Smiled..."You really are a good couple.." I stared, "well....you and Makoto make....um.." I stopped, I lost my point....Got hit again...

Makoto laughed, eating some of the chocolate Sekai had given him, "One valentine to remember.."

I leaned back, "yep." We all sat on the bench quietly....Watching the fair continue...

Then I heard clapping...It was Kaiwo....he had been watching us sit here the whole time...

"Way to go Haiko....your quite the romantist..." He strode toward's me, wearing the same look he had earlier....I looked away..."What do you

want?" I said. He frowned, "Well, i said i'd see you soon didnt I? cmon, cant i hang with you anymore? or are you just....too cool for me?"

I continued to avoid his gaze..."I see, well, what are you doing here?" I could hear him sitting on the bench next to us...

Sekai, Setsuna, And Makoto sat quietly, watching us talk.....The conversation was obviously tense...

"Well, like i said...I just came to see...you.." The way he said it made me shiver..."Last time i saw you, I was in america...." He laughed,

"Yes, those were good times were they not?" My body shook, i found it difficult to contain myself..."Can we talk in private?" He said,

"If that's okay with your friends and all," He added casually, They nodded, and i found no choice but to get up and walk with him...

It was a very silent walk. Seeing as it was night, and we were a distance from the fair....Kaiwo broke the silence, saying, "So, I see

you have new target's hmm?" I nodded, "Yeah, I do..." I could hear him chuckling silently...I glanced at him in annoyance, "What?"

"It's just that...you treat them more like friend's then an objective....I find that odd..." He replied, we kept walking...

"It's not odd to have friend's Kaiwo...Especially one's that your supposed to protect...Tell me, what are you really here for?" I stopped walking,

forcing him to face me. I glared at him, "Easy now...I just came to protect someone...." I sighed,

"To you...the word 'protect' is a lot different then my word..." I continued to stare, "Who's your target?" I said...He no longer smiled,

but started to walk again, I followed. "Dont be alarmed," ...I let him go a few more paces ahead of me....I matched his step cautiously...

"My target is Setsuna Kiyoura..." I stopped dead in my tracks....He turned again....Faced me, I looked away, "....Do....do you see me as a threat?"

I said...He didn't respond for a second..."That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." He said..."Come, walk for a few more..."

I nodded, then continued to match his pace....My relationship with this guy was very complicated....

We walked in silence for a minute..."You see....I've been watching you become more attached to Setsuna over a very short amount of time...

And as a result...she had become fond of you as well...." I shook my head..."How is this important?" I asked, "Well...The fallen want to deem

you as a threat...They want me to kill you..." I didn't answer, continued to walk...

"Why not just kill me then, get it over with..?"I already thought about that" Kaiwo said, "I decided to not kill you yet, to hope that you come

up with an idea to save yourself.....I continued to walk..."Either way....The fallen want to remove you from the picture," He explained...

I turned, "Well, what do you want me to do?" He smiled, "So straightforward....Well....I wouldn't worry about you...But it's your target's I'm

concerned for..." I stared at him, "What do you mean..."Well, they all know Setsuna to some extent....as a result, they have been deemed

dangerous....If you dont do anything, they will be killed tonight." I was taken aback by this sudden statement, "WHAT?!!!" I ran my hand

through my hair, "Cant you talk them out of this?" He shook his head, "Already tried, they wont listen to me..." I never thought I would

see Kaiwo being the good guy....But then again..he had his own motives...

"Wait, what about you? Your not the type of guy to help someone for no reason....What's the catch?" He laughed, "Well, if you die, and

your friends die...Setsuna will be very prone to kill herself from depression...Something that would not look good on my mission record..."

I shook my head in disbelief, "So, when are you supposed to kill me?" He gave me a sad smile, "Tonight, And dont expect me not to kill you...

because I will.." I stared at him...."I knew you wern't being the good guy," I said quietly...

It was silent, I could hear the wind blowing as we stood...

"Well, good luck protecting your targets....I'll see you later..." He sprinted off into the night, i stared after him....

It was pretty ironic really...He's trying to help me, yet he's gonna kill me anyway....god it's like a cliched drama film ah?

I sighed, then walked back to where the trio of teenagers waited for me....

"What happened?" I heard Sekai say, she got up, approached me....I didn't look at her...She could be dead by tommorow...

"Well...Nothing...." Makoto and Setsuna got up and stood beside me, "What now Haiko?" I heard Setsuna say...Makoto stretched, obviously tired.

I sighed, thinking of how I would prevent this...

"Okay guys! it's getting pretty late....how bout you stay at my house for tonight?" I looked at each of them hopefully, Sekai nodded,

"Sure I'll go, me and Setsuna can stick more wasabi in your mouth, that'd be great!" I glared at her then faced Makoto, who smiled,

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea! One heck of a way to kick off of valentines day eh?" I grinned at him, "Yeah," I turned to Setsuna, who was

smiling...."It was a good valentines," I nodded...Trying not to think about the assissination attempt tonight...."It was," I responded..

HEY ITS MOTAKAI AGAIN!! man, oh man, I'll be adding more to the story..so just sit tight!


	4. One Night StandOff

One night Stand-Off

I had invited Kotonoha over, who came pretty fast for someone who lived on the other side of town....

I sighed, "At least they're all in the same place..." They were busy talking and watching movies in the living room...I could hear Makoto screaming

from eating too much wasabi...."Ahh the pain..." I laughed to myself..

They seemed to be having a good time. I would have too...If it weren't for the fact that we could all be dead in a few minutes.

I sat in the kitchen, wondering what the hell I should do....

My cellphone rang, which was odd, because no one ever called me, my phone was IP banned you see..

I answered the call. "Hello?" I stared at the windows cautiously...

"Hello again, Haiko.." His voice was calm, as always... "It's you again..." "Yes, it is.." He replied "...Have you come up with a plan yet?"

I shook my head sadly, "Nope...Not yet..." I could hear him sighing through the mic, "And here I was thinking you were the clever one...Anyways,

we're outside your house right now...I hope your prepared..." He hung up.

"AH CRAP!" I yelled, I managed to get into the living room, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

They all stared at me confused, I shut off the TV and threw myself towards the bewildered teenagers just as I heard the sound of.....

A breach charge?!

The front door was blown down, and bullets riddled the vicinity. "What's going on?!" I heard Sekai scream, I had managed to pin them all under

a couch. "Listen," I whispered, "Whatever you do, dont move from this spot." I tried to sound comforting. However, they all looked terrified.

Sighing, I slowly looked over the couch...Something I shouldn't have done.

I swore as more bullets flew at me, ducking back down....I had managed to glimpse a look at them. There were 3 fallen members...They each

wore black trenchcoats, and all 3 carried automatic weapons....

I was in a bad situation indeed. I looked at Setsuna, who gave me a frightened look, "What's happening?" I heard her whisper...

I shook my head, looking cautiously over the couch, "These guy's are trying to kill us," I replied, "That's about it, end of story,"

I could hear them slowly advancing toward our cover....I took a deep breath, picked up a small metal rod...."Not much of a weapon," I cursed.

I felt the three years worth of training flow into my fingertips...They were right over us, it was now or never.

I threw myself from the couch, landing a solid blow on the nearest threat. Before the first guy could react, I broke his arm with a swift movement,

and held him in front of me like a shield.

They fired, I felt him taking the bullets like a living sandbag....However, he had a kevlar vest on....He'd live....But he'll definitely feel it in the

morning...Poor guy, I threw him aside, who was obviously unconscious...Tackling the second threat, I realized they were both rookies...

I quickly disarmed him and drew the gun on the third member, who dropped his weapon in surrender. I found it hard to not just drop him on

the spot...He WAS trying to assassinate us after all...

I sighed, "Get in a corner, and dont move..." He nodded, and obediently sat in silence..I turned toward's the dazed man I had

disarmed, who was staring at me in disgust. "Gaurdian scum," He said this with as much pride as he could muster....I was about to just let him

continue on his rant, when he drew a five seven pistol. I didnt have a choice as I shot him 5 times with the assault rifle.

He lay, obviously dead....I shivered, closing his eyes with my free hand, I never liked killing...

It was silent, when Makoto slowly came out from the couch..."Who are these people?" I was suprised to see how quickly he recovered from

shock...I expected his fight or flight instinct to still be in effect...

"I'll explain later...This really isnt a time for Q and A.....I sighed, "One hell of a valentines" I muttered....

"Makoto, grab a gun and make sure that guy stays in the corner," He nodded, eagerly picked up a machine gun I recognized to be an mp5..

I smiled at at Makoto, "Nice choice, they dont jam...I'll be back, and MAKE SURE he doesnt move," He nodded, and i entered the kitchen,

rifle in hand...

I had just enough time to dive out of the way when bullets flew from the other side of room....

I stared at my leg, which was bleeding....Forcing myself to get up, I placed my back to the doorframe...My leg REALLY hurt!

"Haiko are you okay?!" It was Makoto, "Yeah...I'm fine..." I panted, my leg was bleeding profusely...the bullet whole wasnt too big however..

"Haiko....Haiko....Haiko..." I could hear his voice from the kitchen...."It's a shame you had to kill my fallen recruit, he had promising skill.."

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, like we could talk it over with tea..." He was chuckling from the other side of the doorframe,

"Always so laid back...I really dont see how that would keep you alive in a firefight though..." He took a few shot's in my direction, I flinched.

"So....were still friends right?" He laughed again, "Stop it, your killing me!" I fired around the corner, keeping him alert, "Careful, I just might."

I could hear him moving, chancing a look around the doorframe, I could tell he was changing his position..

I heard movement to my left. I turned just in time to see him pinning me down with a knife...I dropped my gun.

We struggled, but he was stronger, and the knife was slowly being forced toward's my chest...

"I taught you everything you know.....You cant win," He breathed, I snarled, feeling the steel slowly scratching my shirt.

Makoto ran into the room, "Hang on!" He cried, raising the gun, but Kaiwo was way too fast, he turned before Makoto could aim, and

shot him with a pistol..."NO!!" I cried, Kaiwo slowly got up, leaving me dazed. I tried to get up, realized my leg was broken and I couldnt..

He approached Makoto, who was crawling backwards..."I might as well finish the job..." I heard him say...rasied his pistol..

"Haiko!" I looked up to see him sliding the MP5 towards me....

I grabbed it.....Just as Kaiwo turned to face me, I placed a bullet cleanly in his chest.

He staggered backwards toward the front window....."I see....You would have made a good fallen..." And before I could reply, he fell backwards,

out the window....

I lay there...I could feel my vision blurring....Makoto got up and limped toward's me...."Your gonna be okay!" He said, but that was all i heard,

I blacked out....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A quick Authors Note: I was having writers block, thank you Mr Hagase for fixing that. Like you said, I MADE AN AGENT VERSUS AGENT SCENE!!**


	5. Its always funny when it hurts

The doctor is in the house!

I woke up to Setsuna moving strands of my hair. Looking around, I realized I was back in the hospital....oh man. Makoto was in a similar bed

next to me. He was sporting a cast and a large white bandage around his chest, that would impress the ladies, oh sure...

Sekai was staring at us both worriedly, along with Kotonoha silently placing more flowers on my chest. "God, im not dead!" I snapped as she placed

another bouquet on my chest for the 4th time, i was becoming a living flowerpot! She smiled wryly, "sorry, I was worried that you were..."

Here voice trailed off as she stared at Makoto, who was groaning in obvious pain...but maybe he was exxagerating.

I laughed, Pushing him off the bed, causing sekai to gasp in shock, "Stop faking it you wussy, take it like a man!" He grinned, "You caught me..."

I helped him back up, who took his place back on the patient bed again, "How's your leg?" I stared

at him, confused, then remembered the wound. "Oh, yeah....I heal fast, so im fine, how about you? You took quite the shot yesterday?"

His face turned a shade of gray, "Yeah, i woulda taken more then a shot if you didnt save me....." There was an abrupt silence...

Trying to keep things upbeat, i replied, "Dont worry man, I already knew you had it coming, eheheheh." "Oh, and you didnt" He replied, wearing

a knowing smile that had the slightest hint of sarcasm....Oh he was good at combacks, so in turn, i shoved him off the bed again.

"I see how it is," As i helped him up a second time....Setsuna watched us like 2 kids fighting over the last cookie in the cookie jar...."Haiko,"

I turned, accidently letting Makoto drop, who fell with a yelp, "Yeah?" She took in a breath, "Tommorow is the first day of our second semester."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ITS ME MOTAKAI AGAIN!! HAHAA SORRY FOR NO UPDATES! I WAS TAKING A DUMP FOR THE LAST 3 WEEKS HAHAHAH! no im joking, actually i just didnt

have time to, but anyways, I'm back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My face turned a shade of yellow, "School....already?" Makoto groaned in the other bed, Sekai smirked, "Cmon, school is good for you,"

she tugged at my arm, which only made me flinch...Setsuna was giving me the same piercing stare...."Are you okay?" "Who is Kaiwo?"

The question struck me, I had to think a few before answering it....Then again, they DID deserve to know, they went through a lot yesterday...

Everyone was staring at me, including Makoto who had "magically" stopped his nonstop groaning. I sighed, they are SO nosy...

I picked my words carefully, I didn't want to tell them TOO much, they were stressed enough as it is....

"Well.....Kaiwo is, a guy-" "We know hes a guy just tell us!" Sekai so rudely interrupted, I gave her a blatant stare. "Well, gee lady, I was getting to

that..." I took another breath then continuted, "Kaiwo, is....An agent who's job is....to protect people..." I had to choose my words VERY carefully,

if i just went out and told them all he was a paid assassin as well, they would flip...

Or would they? these teenagers are very interesting..

"But he just tried to kill us yesterday!" Kotonoha said....I was obviously bad at covering up my stories. "Well, that's because his job was to kill ME,

not you guys," There was another stunned silence. Setsuna broke it first, saying "Then, how is he protecting people, he's a killer..."

I gave her a sarcastic smile, "Well, thats sorta ironic, because he's supposed to be protecting people hmm?" I decided to hold off on the

"Kaiwo" Subject, because soon they would start asking a lot of questions about ME....And that would NOT be in my best interests...

"That's all i know about him!" I declared blandly....Judging from the priceless look on my face, and the fact that it was so random...They didn't

buy it.

I sighed, but they didn't question me anymore for the time being, that was enough for me.

The doctor came in, and checked on us both. Makoto was being a wussy and didn't like needles. I of course, was always given, the "Full" Body

treatment....Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! I was still wincing as he took off his gloves. Setsuna was laughing as i returned to the room looking

like a beat up celebrity. "Are you okay?" She was rubbing more salt in the wound, I glared at her, "What do you think? I just got fondled by

a doctor I dont even know! Does that sound okay to you?" She merely laughed some more, Makoto followed behind me, wearing a small

bandaid on his forearm, I stared at him with a smirk, "Yeah, you think you got it worse then I did?" He laughed in response, "Of course! I'd

pick getting ass raped by a doctor over needles any day!" Kotonoha slowly got up and approached me, and brought out a piece of chocolate,"

I took it confusedly, She blushed quietly, "I'm sorry, its a little late...but if you could be my valentine..." I stared at her sadly, I knew she didn't

go with Sawanaga...She was alone, again.

Nervously, I stared at Setsuna, who gave me a thumbs up. She mouthed the words, "Go ahead," Smiling, I faced Kotonoha, "Sure, I will, at least for

tonight."

It was a wierd valentine...in a hospital....after getting shot.....and especially after trying to get assassinated....along with the fact that i netted two

girls in one day....Haiko the hustler, I like it! Hahaha just joking, but either way, we spent the rest of the night in the hospital having a

PARTY! I mean, the doctor came in twice considering to just kick us out, we were obviously healthy enough, but whenever he came in, I would

simply place my hand on my thigh and go, "AGH MY KNEE!! OH GOD!!!" and Makoto would go, "I need another bandaid! wheres my life support!"

And the doctor would leave with an amused smile every time!

It was a good valentines, yes it was.


	6. Back to school

The "New" student

The doctor finally kicked us out...Which was funny, because all we had been doing was screwing around. Makoto was still complaining about

his forearm and asked for a bandaid one the way out...This earned him a baby lolipop and a sucker, HAHAHA!!!!

Makoto and Kotonoha waved goodbye and went home. Of course, Setsuna went with me because now we lived together...Which was ironic

because I once made a vow to never let a girl in my house...Vows change eh?

Setsuna helped me clean up the house....Which was a MESS! The paramedics cleaned up the blood and carried away the bodies...but, we still

had a TON of debri...Setsuna nearly fainted from the uncleanliness, hahaha..

I stared at the window Kaiwo had fallen out of, which still had a giant hole in it...Setsuna saw me and tugged at my arm, "We should clean the

kitchen next," She said, obviously trying to distract me. I gave in, let her pressure guide me to the next room.

Things were pretty silent. None of us spoke for a while. Every time i turned I expected Kaiwo to come from that same window and finish the job!!

But thank god...Even he couldnt do that...

"_My job is to protect Setsuna..."_

His words still rung in my head. If so, then why....Nonsense! I shook my head, returned to cleaning up all the broken glass and broken furniture...

Setsuna stared at me in concern, I simply smiled back, but I still had a gnawing feel in the back of my head...

_"They want to remove you from the picture..."_

Me....I was his best friend. He simply saw me as another puppet...

My vision blurred from sudden tears. "Haiko?" Setsuna stared at me in concern.

I realized I was looking down for the last minute. I put on my happy face and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Oh, nothing..." I smiled again, but

she continued to stare at me in concern. Sighing, I returned to removing the rest of the debri...

Finally, after about an hour of cleaning, we were done.... I checked my watch....

1:45 IN THE MORNING?!!! I looked at Setsuna who had fallen asleep on my lap. Smiling, I picked her up, which wasnt all that hard...She was very

light. Going back to the living room, I placed her on the bed, she looked serenely peaceful for some reason...

I looked at her, then quickly left, abashed...I mean, I just picked a sleeping teenage girl and put her on MY bed...Yeah, pretty awkward.

With nothing else to do, and school starting in a few hours, I crashed on the sofa....Maybe I could catch a few hours of sleep...

It didn't take long. I was very tired, and soon, I fell asleep.

_Setsuna lay in Haiko's bed. It was very unkempt, unlike hers, but it was a bed nonetheless. She had never been asleep, and smiled at herself for_

_being so subtle...The way he carried her....It was gentle. He was a caring person...._

_Slowly, she got up, approached Haiko who was laying on the sofa, one hand dangling off the couch like a pendalum. His hair covered his eyes, which acted_

_like a shader...He looked so....She blushed at herself for staring at him like this. He was still completely dressed, and his shoes were on...Her mother_

_would scream if she saw him now, with no manners whatsoever.. She suppressed a small laugh. Then slowly, she brought herself on the small_

_space of sofa he left unused. She sat next to his prone form, which was rather attractive....No, she had to stop thinking about him like this..._

_She gave him a sad stare...If only he knew how she truly felt about him....He considered them both as friends...but never as a real relationship..._

_Even after she had forced her confession, even after valentines...even after he gave her chocolate...He still considered them both only as friends..._

_She knew his reluctance, how he always protested when it came to intamacy, he was outgoing, but he had a small sanctuary, he would not allow himself_

_to touch a girl in any private way, he restrained himself, she saw it visibly during the fair... He was disciplined to a point that no girl could NOT want him._

_What a two edged thing that was...._

_He would never love her._

_Setsuna blinked back tears. Smiled at him sadly. "You are a good person," Then, with sleep overcoming her, she felt herself falling on the sofa...Asleep._

It was 7:00 clock....I actually got some sleep, however I did feel a slight pressure on my chest the whole time, why was that? Slowly getting up,

I realized the pressure was Setsuna who had fallen asleep on me....I see. Gently, I slowly moved her so I could get up and stretch.

School didn't start until 8, and I was already dressed....Screw showering! I took one a day ago, I'm as clean as they come!

I woke Setsuna up with the ol "RISE AND SHINE WE GOT SCHOOL!" She opened her eyes and stared at me in slight annoyance...

"I was going to wake up by myself you know," She said in a quiet voice, she was obviously still tired, but no rest for the wary!

"Yeah, but its 7:30, and school's start's at 8, so we really dont have time to smell the morning air, now cmon!" I pulled her up, who gave a suprised,

"Oh!" Her hair was completely perfect! Unlike mine, which was a mess when I slept, hers was exactly like yesterday...She didn't have to comb or

anything.

"I'm going to shower, I havn't washed in since yesterday morning," She said. I nodded, then let her go towards the bathroom.

It took about 10 minutes for her to finish. She came out wearing a fresh school uniform, who blushed when I was staring at her.

"You look nice," I commented, trying to sound casual, She smiled, "You should take a shower too, your a mess..." I realized my hair was completely

messed up, I didn't smell too good either...

"Do i have to?" I complained. Setsuna tugged at my arm softly, "If you came to school smelling like this, your going to kill the whole class..."

I smiled wryly, realizing she was right...

In 10 more minutes, I was dressed back in my school clothes, and my hair was back! SWEET!

Setsuna gave me a shy smile, "You look....clean," Giving her a sarcastic stare, I replied, "I used whale urine to wash, is that clean enough for ya?"

She shook her head, "Let's go," Nodding, I took her arm and left the door.

_On the way to school, Setsuna took on a silent demeanor....Haiko had said she looked "Nice."_

_He was so outgoing. She had never relied on anyone before...Until she met him. She had always boxed in her feelings, and had always took_

_Sekai's problems maturely, but she never thought about herself..._

_He was someone she could trust...Someone she could pour herself out to...._

_He had solved so many problems, even if it took self sacrafice, could he possibly ever have time for her? He was occupied with everyone..._

_She blinked back a few more tears, involuntarily, she took his hand and squeezed it. Much to her suprise, he returned the favor, and smiled at her._

_Setsuna blushed and looked away. Why did she have to do that? It was obvious that she had a crush on him, she had only grown more attached_

_over the last 2 months..._

Setsuna was acting wierd...Maybe I freaked her out by holding her hand? I thought it was casual! Ahh well, either way, she ended up blushing

again....

Hmm, the silence was uncomfortable, so I decided to strike up conversation.

"So, how's the air?" How's the air...that was lame, I looked ahead again, we walked in silence...

"So....how's the morning?" It was better then my previous attempt....but not by much, Setsuna gave me a stare. "It's fine," She replied,

I noticed that she was giving me that "stare" again...Sighing, I continued to look ahead in silence....

I felt her tugging at my arm, she was obviously bothered by something....

"Yes? what is it?" She didn't answer immedietly, but continued to hold my arm. "Haiko..." She began.

We rounded another block, I glanced at her, she looked downcast for some reason.

"Do you rely on anyone" It was an odd question, because it was so out of the blue, but Setsuna was serious, so I answered, it wasnt that hard.

"Well, I rely on my friends, that's what everyone does right?" Setsuna nodded, continued to hold my arm, "What if they abandoned you?

what if....you only relied on yourself...."

It was now that I saw what had been troubling her this morning. I smiled, "Setsuna, I will never stop being your friend, I swear my life on it,"

She looked up, shocked, "Haiko...?" "I wont abandon you, that's something I can promise," She looked at me, and for a second, she broke down,

then quiickly fixed herself. "Thank you," She said, "That means a lot to me,"

I sighed in relief, Setsuna had returned to her usual state.

_Setsuna smiled...He had solved her inward conflict so easily....and so quickly... How he comforted her with seemingly simple words, that carried_

_such a deep purpose..._

_To be friends._

_Haiko was really someone she could count on....He meant what he said._

HI ITS ME MOTAKAI!!! I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY LATER ON TODAY! OR TOMMOROW.....sorry for the caps, I'ts all the coke i drank last night..

I'm so energetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:00, and I sat in the back of the classroom....as I had when I first came to Sakakino Academy...

Kotonoha sat next to me, and Makoto took his place next to Sekai...They were a rather, talkitive bunch. Not that I minded anyway.

Setsuna also switched places with hikari to sit next to me. It was a rather awkward exchange, but in the end, Setsuna got the seat.

I could see Sekai winking at me....

She was SOOOO smug...

The bell rang at 8:30 and the teacher entered the door... He looked as malignant as ever. Dressed in a dark brown shirt, and black pants, he

looked very sinister indeed...Especially when he gave us homework, heheheh..

I expected him to start class right away, as he usually does, but he didnt...

Instead, he cleared his throat, we went silent, waiting for him.

"Today, is the beggining of a new school semester," I already memorized what he was about to say, and started to get a head start on my class

work...

However, I was no sooner on the third question when our teacher said, "We have a new student for you today!" I looked up, who could it be?

Interested, I stopped my work, "Wonder who he is," I heard Kotonoha say to Setsuna, who shrugged.

The student came in...

He had a smile, a confident smile...And his eyes, those eyes...

"Okay, please introduce yourself," I heard the teacher say. The student took a long look at the class, his eye caught mine...We locked stares for a

second..

Still looking at me, he said, "Hello, my name is Kuyo Narine," His voice was friendly, a high tenor, if you will...but under the false pretense...he was

a bad, bad person...

Kaiwo.

The teacher smiled, obviously pleased with the student....He made good impressions indeed..."Yes, well take a seat next to hikari, she sits near the

third row-" "Actually, I was thinking something secluded, a place where I could see better?" I could sense the hidden persuasion ability in his

voice...The teacher looked dazed for a second, then said, "Yes, yes, of course, how silly of me, how about you sit next to Setsuna?"

"Kuyo" Bowed, then smiled, "That would be perfect," I saw him staring at me again...

As he approached, I gripped my pencil....Any second he would finish the job...I could only hope he didn't bring a weapon.

However, he simply took a seat next to Setsuna...just like he said he would.

I glared at him...He smiled in return.

In a false mask of friendliness, he brought out his hand to shake Setsuna's, "Nice to meet you," She took it quietly, shook it.

He looked past her, towards me, I quickly looked away. "Nice to meet you....and your name is?" He posed the question innocently...But I knew...

"You already know who I am," I snarled, he flinched mockingly, however he still smiled. "Oh, do I? I'm new to this school, and I would like to know

your name..." I could sense the danger underlying his voice...Setsuna looked away from us, stared at the piece of paper she was given for

classwork. I glared at him, "What the hell do you want?" Still he didn't drop his friendly facade. "Well, thats rather rude...But first, I would just

like to know your name..." He wasnt going to tell me anything until I played his stupid game...I sighed, "Haiko Nai,"

He took my hand, shook it. "Nice to meet you..." He smiled.....

The "student" has arrived.


	7. Rivals

The gaurdians

Kaiwo blended right into the class....That was not good. I tried to focus on my work, but he was right next to me...

And Setsuna.

Perhaps he wasnt trying to kill me, but his very presence made me want to leave the room right now. He was that cold villiany type, who was

always sorta you know...Crazy?

Not like i hated him, hes just....Dangerous to me.

We spent the rest of the class studying biology. He finished his work first of course. What with him being a prodigy, and a genious. He was

WAY smarter then our comrades back at gaurdian school. He acted first, talked last....That was his motto, however he seemed to be breaking that

trend lately.

"Would you pass the vial?" He asked Setsuna, who shivered and slowly gave him the syrum. He took it and smiled, "Thank you very much."

Kotonoha shivered next to me.

Staring ahead, I could see Makoto and Sekai talking. It was obviously a very heated discussion, and they were pointing at "Kuyo," Who

didn't seem to notice...Well, at least he seemed to...

I sighed, while the teacher was walking around checking the other rows work, I turned to Kaiwo.

"So, tell me....why are you here?" I was trying to be friendly, but direct at the same time...However he could do it much better, I wasn't aiming for

subtlety, I just wanted a damn straight answer.

He cocked his head, as if confused, "Why, whos Kaiwo? Is he a close friend? Do i resemble him? Im Kuyo remember? " I screamed out loud.

"YOU-ARE-NOT-KUYO!!!!!" I shook him back and forth repeatedly, He dropped the vial he was holding, and it shattered the floor.

"Haiko!" I turned to see the teacher giving me a stern stare. The whole class was dead silent....

"Ahh crap," I muttered.

I was given detention...On my first day of the semester. However, "Kuyo offered to stay with me, as a kind gesture for my benifit...whatever the hell

that meant..." Makoto and Sekai had to convince Setsuna to leave the classroom without me, who kept refusing to go and simply sat by me until

I served my detention. She was VERY stubborn.

Finally, we had convinced her, because I was only staying for 5 minutes anyway....our lunch was 30 minutes, so a 25 minute lunch wouldnt hurt.

They left...leaving me with Kaiwo...

He started off by slowly circling me...He could kill me right now, seeing as the teacher wasn't here....

I waited...For the flash of a knife, the peculiar sound of a gun, maybe even the slick of a dart....But none of these came.

Kaiwo took a seat next to me, took in a deep breath, then started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded. Kaiwo gave me a stare....."Your as clever as they come Haiko....subduing my recruits...You even kept your

targets alive...." I didn't smile, "I thought I killed you, I saw you fall.." He laughed again, it was cold, and mirthless....

"You almost did, if it wern't for the fact that I was hyped on the elleca drug, and broke my fall..." I opened my mouth, shocked...

"You took the elleca drug?!" He smirked, "Only because I knew I was going against you.....Think of it as a compliment..."

The elleca drug was powerful, you had heightened senses...Twitch reflexes....Increased endurance and dexterity, along with the fact that it was

addictive....Kaiwo really has changed..,

"I shot you too, how the hell did you survive that?" I shot the question at him like a bullet. Of course, he answered. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt..

I gasped.

There was a black hole in the center of his chest....He had pulled out the bullet with his own hands!!

"Jesus christ..." He buttoned his shirt, looked at me again, no longer smiling. I waited, he didn't speak, merely looked me over...

"I did not come to kill you, Kaiwo..." He said this slowly, as if considering the possibilities...."Then what are you here for then? theres no reason

to just come here isnt it?" He silently placed a piece of paper on the table. I recognized it as his contract.

"See this?" He pointed at the bold print on the page, it read:

Kyoura Setsuna, 17, Sakakino High,

I looked at him, "You came to protect her?" He nodded, "They agreed to let you live, as long as you dont endanger her...."

"Whats so important about her?" I asked, "She's just a teenager why the hell would they send someone like...like you to protect her?!"

He smirked, "You make it sound as if im the bad guy...." I could sense the sarcasm in his voice....The hidden subtleties of violence...

I let him continue, he slowly put the paper back in his pack...

"You want to know why we would go through all the trouble to protect your girlfriend?" I blushed, "She is not my girlfriend!" I protested,

but he shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah, whatever, anyways....The fallen have been paid large sums of money by her father, to keep

Setsuna safe...So it's our job." I stared at him, dumbfounded... "Are you telling me....Her father paid YOU....to protect his daughter?"

He nodded, "I think im capable of the job dont you think?" He smirked, letting me take in the information.

"Why the hell is he asking for your help?! Shes just a normal teenage girl..." Kaiwo nodded, "Yes....she is....but her father has connections with

a drug lord, and he owes them money...So as a result, they threatened to kill his daughter if he didn't pay up." I shook my head,

"Why....why you...out of all people, to protect her?!" Kaiwo oddly enough, seemed to take that as a compliment, I could sense him smiling

under his amber hair.

"Well, The fallen have a reputation for never failing a mission...Unlike your cute little gaurdian division you call an agency."

The words stung, I glared at him, "You used to be one of us....what happened to you Kaiwo?" His eyes turned somber for a second, then

regained his usual smug demeanor. "I simply became better, thats all." I sighed, looking at the desk I was sitting on,

"So is this what you wanted to tell me, you are protecting Setsuna from a drug lord...that hardly sounds like a challenge..."

Kaiwo smiled, "You see, hes not JUST a druglord...He controls 30% of the japanese economy, simply through blackmarket trades...It is a challenge

indeed..

I looked at Kaiwo, who was obviously pleased with himself...He always liked to gloat.

"So, am i still allowed to approach Setsuna?" He nodded, "Go ahead, I realized you wern't a threat when you shot me...I caught that message

loud and clear..." He chuckled, and for once...So did I.

The bell rang...I missed lunch....

Kaiwo got up and packed his bags, "Okay, I'll see you around Haiko," And with a serene wave, he walked out of the classroom, leaving me alone.

Setsuna came in and approached me, "Lets go Kaiwo, schools over," I looked at her and nodded, "Okay, lets go."

This semester was turning interesting very quick....


	8. After school

My jobs not THAT hard...

On our way from class, I was jumped by Makoto and Sekai. They startled me pretty bad and as a result, I landed on the floor facedown.

However, no sooner had I even hit the floor, when Makoto grabbed my arm and hefted me to my feet.

"So....What's up?" They seemed like they were in a hurry...

Makoto was the first to talk, "It's Kaiwo! somethings happening outside of school, you have to help!" I looked at Setsuna, who nodded,

"Okay, lets go!" We started to sprint out of the class hallway and out into the front...

Didn't take us long to find the conflict. I could see them, right outside the school campus....

I spotted the smug looking ex gaurdian....Surrounded by a bunch of senior guys...

Kotonoha was here too, but she merely stood at the wayside and attempted to talk reason into them, who of course wouldnt listen.

"What the hecks going on?!" I asked, catching up to her.

"It's Kaiwo....The seniors threatened to beat him up if he didn't apoligize...." I had never seen her so uptight before....

Confused, I looked at Kaiwo, who didn't look the least bit frightened by the large senior guys, who were cracking there knuckles for added effect.

"I'm gonna rip you a knew one if you dont take that back," One of them growled.

He gave a small, mirthless laugh, it was almost maniacle.....

"The kid's just begging to get his face bashed in," One of the other guys said, the others nodded in agreement.

Kaiwo looked to his left, spotted me....He gave me a small wink.

Then he turned his attention back to the seniors, said, "Well, your girlfriends are a bunch of whores who simply want a partner for the lounge...

What's there to take back?" The first senior yelled, "THATS IT! YOUR DEAD!"

He made a lunge with his fist.

Kaiwo easily sidestepped the blow, returned with a counter to the head.

The senior fell back, obviously unconscious. I could see the sweat growing on the remaining 3 teenagers....They looked pretty unnerved...

This time, 2 of them attempted to tackle him, but he hamstrung the first guy, spun, then grabbed the latter by the neck...

He was slowly choking him..

"S-Stop!" He gasped, however....Kaiwo was relentless....only constricted his grip even further...

The third guy, obviously shocked, simply backed away.....

Unable to watch this anymore, I ran in, "Okay, that's enough Kaiwo!" He stopped mid-choke...slowly released his punishing grip on the senior,

who sprinted away as fast as he could...

Slowly turning his head in my direction....He smiled.

"ahh....There you are....you want to play hero again?" He said lazily..

Confused, I glared at him in response, "What are you talking about?! You pick a fight on your first day of school, what is wrong with you?!"

He laughed, slowly nudged an unconscious senior out to the side with his foot.

"What's so funny?!" He merely locked stares with me..."I knew you would come....you always act and never think..how stupid of you,"

Slowly, he started to strafe me in a steady walk. I stood, cold sweat slowly forming on my neck and forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting more and more confused from this...

He stopped walking, turned one heel to face me. I was met with a stern glare.

"You know exactly what im talking about!" He pointed at my chest, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

I thought for a second....I really didn't know. He shook his head in dismay, "I wanted to test your capability..."

"Huh? What?" But before I got an answer, he lunged and kicked my side.

MOTAKAI HERE! LOL CLIFFHANGER AND SUDDEN STOP! I AM HAVING ANOTHER 400 MINUTE BATHROOM BREAK!!! I WILL CONTINUE LATER.

"Haiko!" I heard someone scream my name as I suddently fell from the excruciating pain. He laughed again.

"Get up," He commanded, Makoto attempted to help, but was easily knocked away.

"This is between me and him, " I heard Kaiwo say, "Stay out of this..."

I could hear the silent padding of his shoes as he began to ciircle me again...Walking in a completely relaxed posture.

"Why...Why are you doing this?" I panted, that was one helluva kick.

"Why am i doing this? WHY am i doing this?!" He repeated. "I'm guessing you came here because you thought I was starting trouble with the

seniors?" I didn't answer, focused my gaze on his shoelaces...

He tricked me.

"You thought you could 'stop' me," He breathed, "Well, nows your chance....Get up!"

I sprung to my feet, made a forward tackle, but ended up getting kicked back.

I looked to my right, Setsuna, Sekai, and Kotonoha were obviously struggling from keeping Makoto rushing to my aid.

Focusing to the problem at hand, I had just enough time to revert my gaze when I was met with another kick to the chest.

"Pathetic," He spat, "Your growing soft Haiko! 2 Months in this place, and you already forgot how to fight?"

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I managed to struggle to my feet...

He smirked, preparing a final blow to finish me, "It's over!" He cried, it felt slighlty reminiscent of an anime action drama movie...

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain...

"NO!" I suddently felt someone pushing me back.

Opening my eyes, I realized it was Setsuna. She wore a calm face, and she was pressing her back against my chest, facing Kaiwo.

"Get out of the way" He said. "I dont want to hurt you," She shook her head, "Your going to have to make me, because I'm not moving,"

She was pretty short, but the distance between me and her was close enough that he would have to shove past her....

I could feel her shaking violently...However she wouldnt move.

He sighed, then started to laugh.

Again, I had no idea why.

Slowly, he regained his composture, then looked at me humorously. "Haiko, you never fail to amaze me...." He shook his head,

"First, you get me kicked out of the division....You shoot me in the chest.....and now your friend here is preparing to sacrafice herself...for you?

What a waste of a life...."

At this, I felt a sudden surge of rage...

"You....take...that back..." I said quietly.

"Or what?" He retorted, "Your going to hit me? You dont have the heart....In fact, you always relied on others to do your job for you...I know you

Haiko, your a coward-"

"Your wrong!" I found myself sprinted past Setsuna, feeling my emotions blank out completely..

_I felt the 3 years of training flow into my hands._

_"Remember, the opponent can always be caught off gaurd with a quick flick of a wrist, thus allowing you to catch a blink in which to finish them,"_

_Kaiwo had said._

_"Fight with momentum, and always watch for shifts in hand stances..."_

_"Dont block with your free arm, your main arm can be used as a shearing gaurd, or a point in which to finish the job..."_

"What?!" He said, I had knocked him to his knees.....

I remember.


	9. The final word

Friends

He panted, apperently shocked from the turn of events.

"Why-You!" He spluttered, clutching his left arm, I had managed to break his gaurd, and now....

"It doesnt have to be like this," I said, my voice carried a faint trace of remorce...He only sneered in response.

Slowly, he got up, drew himself into a fighting stance. "I see...." He began, I could sense him drawing on his abilities as a fallen...

"So your not completely hopeless," Kaiwo smiled, but it wasn't friendly.

"They say a gaurdian never forgets his sole purpose....Along with his skill.....Let's see if that's true!"

He dashed to my side, made a kick for my head, but I was expecting this.

My reflexes kicked in and I blocked his leg with my left forearm. Quickly, I buried my shoulder into his chest....

I jumped back, ready for another assault. But Kaiwo merely stood, started to laugh.

Again, he was as confusing as ever.

"What?!" I said, still in a defensive stance, he strode away, humming a tune I recognized to be from an anime show...

Still striding away, he added, "I guess that solves it, have a good day Haiko," I slowly reverted to a normal posture, completely bewildered.

I smiled at Makoto, Setsuna, Kotonoha, and Sekai, who were obviously just as confused as I was.

"Well, I hope he didn't frighten you TOO much..." I sighed, then sat on the concrete for a small break....I had a rough day,wouldnt you say?

It wasn't long before they started talking again.

Sekai and Kotonoha were constantly interrogating me about Kaiwo, and of course, I had to keep it a secret. So as of which, it was a very

exhausting endeavor.

"For the last time!" I exclaimed as Sekai was about to ask what his job was for the billionth time, "I dont know!" She gave me what looked like

a scowl, then turned to Makoto. Setsuna slowly took a seat next to me, and of course, she always had an air silence.

Turning my head away from the talkitive group, I turned to Setsuna, "So...What's on your mind?" I asked, she simply stared ahead, hands over

her knees. "I found this in his backpack..." She slowly took a piece of paper from her pocket.....Handed it to me.

"You should read it," Makoto, Kotonoha and Sekai were suddently ever so quiet, as they were intent on watching me unfold the paper...

It was handwritten, and was in neat, slanted writing....

It read:

_First day of my operation_

_They want me to assinate one Haiko Nai....Something I can hardly bring myself to do...It's always the same with him,so stubborn, but must I kill him?_

_The fallen see him as a threat, but I dont. He's but a pawn in our little game...I dont wish to remove him....Even if he has changed._

_60th day of my operation_

_I had finally found Haiko. He had been reported to have been stabbed and sent to a hospital. It wasn't long before I found him..._

_He was stabbed by a girl by the name of Sekai Saianjii...Pathetic, she could have finished the job for me....But no, he lives._

_I could have killed him in the hospital right then in there....But I couldn't do it...At least not yet. The fallen are pressing me to the matter more then before,_

_I'm running out of excuses._

_62nd day of my operation_

_I found Haiko at the cosplay fair....He had changed completely._

_He was not that person I knew back as a gaurdian....He was more carefree, and I could have killed him right there....He was foolish to have come unarmed._

_I had managed to shake my fallen spies to spare a minute with Haiko, warning him before they found out....Either way, I had no choice...I had to do this.._

_Tonight._

_63rd day of my operation_

_It was unexpected....I had survived the fall, and luckily, the bullet passed through no vital organs. I had survived, but 2 of my recruits were subdued.._

_One was killed, the other was arrested on the spot...._

_All at the hands of one gaurdian._

_The fallen now no longer see me as useful. They have branded me a traitor and ultimate failer for warning my very target of his impending doom...._

_Was I right in doing this? I know now that the fallen are sending agents to finish my job that I started..._

_If I dont act soon, Haiko will be killed...._

_Today I will register as a student to Sakakino high....But what will I tell him......? _

_....I know the perfect story._

_We are friends._


	10. Friends again

The reunion

It was 1:00 clock in the morning.

Setsuna was still sleeping in the bedroom. I however, was sitting outside, on the curb of the sidewalk. It was completely silent....And I was still

holding the piece of paper she had handed to me..

I had read it over and over for the last 5 hours, and my hands were shaking still....It wouldn't stop. I never had any problem calming myself....But...

I had to take several breaths to keep from breaking down....

"Self sacrafice....that's right..." I muttered, seemingly for the millionth time....

It all fit...

I was the target all along.

And Kaiwo was the only reason I had lived this long...

I clutched the paper even tighter, my hands seeming to glow in the the moonlight.

I was so fatiqued....My eyes threatened to close at any instant, but I remained alert nontheless....

I looked up, the clouds were settling in....

"Kaiwo..." My voice seemed to carry off into the neigherhood, however I was sure no one heard it.

It was so cold, but I kept reading the parchment over and over....

"But why me...?" I whispered, "Why....Me...?"

I heard footsteps....However I didn't bother to look, it was Setsuna obviously.

"Good morning," I could hear the calm monotone voice ringing in my head....

I hadn't slept all night.

I sensed her approaching to take a seat on the curb. I didn't protest.....Not that I was going to say anything anyway.

I could feel her staring at me, but I didn't take note of it.

Slowly, she put on her bow, like she always did, then her attention came to the paper I was holding.

She closed her eyes in a somber manner, then said, "You dont have to keep reading that, especially since you havn't slept at all...I saw you leave,"

She added tersly.

I turned to face her, she always had that calm demeanor, no matter what....

Even if it was 1:00 Clock in the morning.

I gave her a sad smile, "I know I dont....But I'm going to anyway...." She sighed in response, "Is there something going on between you and..."

She looked at me nervously, "Kaiwo," I said, she nodded...,Neither of us spoke for a while, then I replied in a heavy voice....

"Kaiwo, is an old friend..." I gripped the paper tightly, my knuckles shining white, my eyes narrowing as I said this....It brung up so many old

memories...

Setsuna simply nodded again, "I see...." We were silent again.

This time Setsuna asked, "Haiko, before you came to this school, what did you do?"

I gave her a grim stare, "There are some things better off left unsaid," She returned the same look, "True, but I want to know, maybe it would

help you feel better..." "Since when was I saying I was depressed?" I replied, although I was....She simply smirked.

I took in another breath, stilled it, then exhaled. "Okay....I'll tell you...but you cant tell anyone." I warned. Setsuna nodded, "I wont,"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds....It was hard enough not to just break down..

I told her everything. About my former job, about Kaiwo, about everything. Setsuna was a good audience, and she only stopped to ask questions

occasionally..

When I was done, It felt like a rock had been lifted off my chest.....I really did feel better.

I stared down at her green hair, which was motionless in the dark. I realized we had been sitting out here for hours...and the sun was

coming up.

"Setsuna?" She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was smiling, her eyes focused on me.

"Setsuna?" I repeated, a little louder this time. She drew back, then got up, "We should get dressed, schools starting soon..." I nodded, then

taking one moment to stretch, I followed her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOL ITS ME MOTAKAI AGAIN!! OMG TOOK A DUMP FOR 100000 MILLION HOURS. Nah, was just sleeping....Never mind im bad at excuses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:00 O clock...I was back at school, Setsuna kept her promise and did not mention my secret to anyone. I thanked her for that....

Taking my seat besides Kaiwo and Kotonoha, I merely brought out my paper, and studied.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Kotonoha and Kaiwo seemed to be getting along...

Odd....

I worked for a few more minutes, but curiosity overcame my discipline, and I turned to face the two.

They were talking...No....Laughing...They seemed to be enjoying themselves...

And Kaiwo....He was smiling....Genuinely smiling...

It was wierd, because Kotonoha was a very shy person, it wasn't like her to be so at ease around someone...Like him...

I wanted to hit myself for thinking that...I forced myself to return to working.

"Ignore it..." I muttered, "Ignore it..." The bell rang, and I looked up to see Kaiwo and Kotonoha packing together...

Together...

Was there something going on between the two that I didn't know....?

I simply packed my own stuff and joined Setsuna, Makoto and Sekai for lunch.

When we reached the rooftop, Sekai frowned, "Wheres Kotonoha?" I felt blood draining from my face as I replied, "She's with Kaiwo right now..."

Makoto spat out his homemade tea middrink, "WHAT?!" he shouted, of course....It was expected, they all viewed him as a killer....

Except for Setsuna.

However, they would find out...In time...

We ate, discussing how our days went, and being normal teenagers. However, without Kotonoha, things felt slightly out of place...

The bell rang again and I hurried to class....

In my haste, I carelessly bumped into someone halfway to class.

"Sorry!" It was a very light voice, I smiled, "It's okay," As I bent down to retrieve my binder, I realized it was Kotonoha...

"Oh, hi," I said, things were suddently very awkward. Kotonoha merely looked down, abashed. I felt a hand gently hand me my cell phone,

"Be more careful next time Haiko...You could hurt someone...." That sarcastic voice....

I stared face to face with Kaiwo, he was giving me a lilting smile....

"What were you doing with Kotonoha?" I demanded. Kaiwo didnt answer, simply continued to give me that smile...

"ANSWER ME!!!" i shook him back and forth repeatedly, however he made no move to defend himself.

"Haiko stop!" Startled, I released my grip, then faced Kotonoha who had came so swiftly to Kaiwo's defense...

Breathing heavily, I realized I had drawn a lot of attention.

Kaiwo outstretched his hand, it was my cellphone.

Scowling, I took it rougly. "Thanks," I muttered stiffly. He nodded, "It wasn't always like this between us two....wasn't it?"

I looked up, suprised....That was one of the last things I expected him to say...

"Yeah, it wasn't..." He looked to Kotonoha who nodded, then turned to face me.

"Your right....And I wished it wasn't right now..." He outstretched his hand again, but nothing was in it...I realized he wanted to shake my hand.

I stared at Kaiwo...."Are you serious....?" I whispered, He smiled again, "Well, at least for now,"

For now was good enough....

I shook his hand...

I was oblivious to what was going to occur later on...But at least we were friends....For now.


End file.
